All Gone
by just-another-homestuck-fan
Summary: Everyone is dead, and gamzee is the last one left. All he wants to do is be able to be with them again.


This is my first fanfic ever published :) hope you like it

You are Gamzee Makara...

And you still can't believe what you did. Their blood is slopped up on the walls of the hallways in sticky, dark, and cold pictures. It's all you have left. Everything is gone, your faygo, your pies, your friends, your sanity, all gone now.

You didn't even get to say goodbye, no one is left, and now the hallways are tackey, dripping reminders of what you did.

You glance up at the wall next to you and the see faces of people you used to know. Karkat, Eridan, Feferi, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia, Nepeta, Equius, Terezi, Vriska, Tavbro...

You start to sob. Some of them you didn't kill yourself, but they were your friends. Some of them never really knew how flushed you really were for them, and none of them deserved this. Not even Vriska.

You stand up and brush yourself off, leaving multicolored stripes of blood down your shirt and pants, and you walk off following the drips and dribbles of half-dried blood, passing caked-on words and paintings. Your heart breaks a little more every step you take.

Your wanders get you to the observatory, where there is a pile of bodies drenched in their own blood. You look to your left a bit and find eleven heads all lined up in a neat, straight line, although one is slightly crooked. You pick him up by his handlebar shaped horns and set him gently in your lap.

You stroke his still-soft mohawk and place a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm so motherfuckin' sorry Tav. I wish I had all up an' motherfuckin' told you when you could still hear me, but, I love you Tavbro."

You rest your arms on his elongated horns and sigh. You look around you.

At least you don't have to worry about hurting them anymore.

Your gaze meets the blank stare of nepeta's once bright, sparkling, green eyes. You rub at your scabs, just starting to heal, and try to wipe the dried blood drips from your face as they mix with your indigo tears.

You wish you could go back and fix everything, make everything better, or at least say goodbye.

Your tears drip steadily onto your best bro's soft, sweet-smelling hair. You burry your face in that hair, closing your eyes, trying to imagine that he is still here, his eyes still bright and forgiving, not these cold, unseeing, dark pools of brownish-orange.

You can almost see him there, sitting in that old, squeaky wheelchair, his mohawk all ruffled like it usually was, you sitting across from him, both of you laughing and playing that stupid game that he liked, except, it wasn't stupid, it was the best game ever, because you played it together.

You jerk yourself out of your trance, you have something you need to do. Grabbing your bro by the horn, you start towards the one place that you know that there is no blood on the walls. You go to tavbro's respiteblock. You kept it clean so you could have at least one place in the whole lab that didn't remind you of what you did to your friends. One place you could escape your insanity. You take tavros to his neatly done bed and sit him down next to you.

"Hey Tavbro, remember that motherfuckin' game that you and me used to play together?"

You pause and look over at the head at your side.

"I wish you could all up an' motherfuckin' talk to me. I'm just so lonely."

You sigh. It's been almost a week since you got left all on your own, and you ran out of faygo about two days ago. You can already see your ribs. You're anarexic.

Karkat used to force feed you, until you...

You wish you could just forget the last month, as you slowly lost everyone around you. He was the last one left to protect you from the whispers in your head, and now that he's gone too, they're not so much whispers as screams that rattle your skull.

You look at your bro, and find something missing.

"Why such a long face Tavbro? It isn't that bad."

Then you take your thumbs and push up the corners of his lips into a contorted smile

"There you go, now that's motherfuckin' better isn't it?"

You ruffle his hair and sniffle a bit.

You take a sharp claw you took off of Nepeta's claw-gloves out of your back pocket.

"I'll be with you soon, no need to worry bro."

Your hands shake a little, but the claw slices cleanly through the veins in your wrists.

"I'm gonna' be up with all a' you motherfuckers soon."

You lie back and smile as your life drains out of your wounds. Your eyes close as everything goes black.


End file.
